Back on Disaster Digimon Adventure 03
by xIchijouji15x
Summary: This story simply is something like a 3rd Digimon season, containing YAOI! Main couple is YamaKen, but there are also DaiChi, KushiOri and there even is someone for Joe... The specal thing is, that only the boys are reaching the digiworld, and so they're alone there without the girls! :D New villain and Ocs included! Enjoy! :D :D :D
1. Back into digiworld

Back into the digiworld

Ken's part:

Like many stories this one began at school. Because of my high intelligence I skipped three years at TK's school, and so I ended up in the class of Tai, Matt and Sora.

I sat at my desk, the done maths exercises in front of me. I drifted off in thoughts and looked spontaneous into Tai's exercise book. It was filled with false and canceled calculations. He sighed and said something like: „I'll never understand THIS.", then he looked at me „Can't you help me, Ken? I don't get this stuff.", he whispered and shoved his exercise book onto my desk.

„No wonder.", I snickered.

„Hey! What's so funny about it?!", he whined.

„Well... you're trying to do the exercises on the wrong book page. We haven't had this topic yet."

„What?!", at first he looked irritated at me, then into his exercise book „Oh bugger! You're right! Stupid me! You're my saviour, Ken."

I grinned and looked away. That was typically Tai and I accepted the fact, that I had to explain some things to him three times in a row.

But with Matt it was something completely different. He was sitting left next to me, secretly listening to music and nearly never asking a question. Well, he didn't had to, though. He understood it after all.

„Mr. Ichijouji!", the voice of our maths teacher Mr. Kobayashi jolted me out of my daydreams.

„Yes, Sir?"

„Why are you only sitting there, watching Mr. Ichida?", I felt that my cheeks went red.

„Well... I have already finished the exercises and..."

„Oh! Then I think, you don't mind if I take this exercise book with me, do you?", he considered me with his severe expression. I looked confused at my desk. „Of course, Mr. Kobayashi.", I said.

„Good.", he turned around and went away, back to his desk.

Suddenly I felt something. A vibration. And this vibration came – out of my pocket! _My digi-vice!_ I looked confused at Matt, then at Tai. Both of them looked back at me, not less surprised than me. Then we pulled the digi-vices out of our pockets. Their displays had began to glow. Tai was the first one, who whispered something. „Why...? What...? Damn it! Guys, we have to go there!", and before I or Matt could do something, he had pushed the button of his digi-vice and – disappeared!

„Shit! Matt, what should we do now?!", I asked him.

„Don't know. I think, we have to follow him.", he replied.

„What?! Are you crazy?!"

„No, I'm not! But I know that if the digi-vices begin to react again, there is something happening in the digiworld!", he looked at me and I could saw in his eyes that he was right. „Oh, okay.", I sighed „But we're taking our bags with us. I'm not very fond of going into the digiworld without anything!"

„Sure. You're right.", he agreed „Let's get out of here!"

We grabbed our bags and – only a few seconds before Mr. Kobayashi turned around again – pushed the button. A loud light sucked us into the digi-vices and everything around us went dark...

Matt's part:

I woke up and the first thing I realized were two big, red eyes watching me.

„Uwahhh!", I shouted and slipped away from, well, whatever it was. But then I saw, WHO had stared at me. „Gabumon! Did you have to shock me like this?!", I shouted at him.

„Sorry.", Gabumon said and went red „I didn't do it on purpose."

„Oh, nevermind.", I calmed him down. Then I looked around. Next to me lay Ken, but Tai – was nowhere.

My sight got caught by Ken, who slowly woke up because of Wormmon jumping around on him. Irritaded he looked around.

„We really landed in the digiworld. I didn't think, the digi-vice would bring us back here again, but", he paused „Where is Tai?"

„Don't know.", I replied „I haven't seen him here around. But I'm rather thinking about the fact, _why _we're here again. Since now we have only been called when the digiworld was in danger."

„And that's just the fact!", explained Wormmon hysterically „Because there is a new villain! We don't know, who it is, but one thing we know for sure: The first thing _he _did was, to reconstruct Ken's old castle to stay there. And _he_ can create new digimon! And those digimon – we call them „fight-digimon" - are only created for capturing the other ones to turn them into evil digimon, or for being something like a fight-machine. It's horrible!"

„We think, _he_'s trying to dominate over the digiworld, and because of that we called you to help us! But...", Gabumon stopped.

„What? What is it, Gabumon?", I asked.

„We don't think, that all of the digidestined ended up in the digiworld again.", Wormmon said and it was a sad voice with wich it was saying that.

„WHAT?!", me and Ken shouted with one voice.

„Yes, sadly it where only the boys, who got into the digiworld. We don't know why, but we're sure about it.", Gabumon said and looked guilty at us.

„Hey, it's not your fault.", Ken said to the digimon and picked Wormmon up. Then he looked directly into my eyes and said: „But there are three questions left. First one: Who's the new villain? Second one: Why have only the boys been teleported into the digiworld? And Third one: Where are the others?"

„I don't know Ken, I really don't know. But I think, we can find the others if we search for them!", I grinned and so we started to go looking for the other digidestined.

It seemed like we had wandered around for hours, when we realized that the sun had started to dissapear over the horizon.

„Shouldn't we go and find a place to sleep this night?", I asked „I'm not very fond of waking up in the fangs of an evil digimon."

„My sentiments exactly!", agreed Gabumon and so we started to search for a cave or something like that.

A little while later we hit paydirt. I was walking through a grove, when I heared Ken's voice: „Come here, Matt! I've found something!"

As fast as I could, I ran into the direction, where the voice came from. Ken stood in the entrance to a cave, grinning.

„Cool!", I said and ran the last few metres to Ken „Good idea of you, to split up."

„Yes, now we only have to find Gabumon and Wormmon and..."

„No need to!", a voice interrupted him and then the two appeared behind some trees.

„Am I glad! Nothing happened to you!", I said and caught Gabumon in my arms.

Then we went looking for something to eat and luckily we found enough fruits for nearly twenty people.

Ken's part:

After an extensive dinner, we lay down to sleep. Matt fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, but I couldn't sleep a wink.

Too many questions were filling my brain, too many question without answers. Who was _he_? And did someone – just like Myotismon did it with me - control _him_?

And that leaded on to the next question: Who was the real villain?

And why did _he_ manipulate our digi-vices, with the result that only the boys reached the digiworld?

I felt, that I got a headache. That many questions were too much – even for me!

Suddenly I heared voices. Voices in the darkness, that were coming nearer.

„This place's perfect!", the first, higher voice said.

„Yeah.", the other one added „Let's go inside!"

One thing I knew for sure: Those were male voices. And it were _two_. I felt fear inside of me. I was no good fighter and even when I'd wake Matt, those two in the darkness would be _too_ strong for us.

The voices came nearer and I tried to breath as quiet as I could. But the two had heared me nevertheless, because suddenly the steps stopped and one of the voices said: „Ssshh, be quiet! There is someone!"

Finally I acted as if I would sleep, to overhear the two. But the only thing I realized that evening was an ache at my back of the head and a second time on one day everything went dark...

The last thing I heard, was:

„Say, lad, are you crazy?!"  
„Well, I'm only always saying: Just hit it!"


	2. Four again

Four again

Ken's part:

_I ran and ran and turned around again to see if the two shadows were still following me. They were only a few steps away from me and I ran..._

_But suddenly the whole world around me changed and collapsed. I was standing on the very last edge of a way, that was hanging in the air. Behind me I could still see the pursuers..._

_I gasped, turned around again and was running. Everything was immaterial, I only wanted to flee those two shdows, those creatures, who were following me. I lost the ground under my feet and fell...deep... deep... deep..._

I opened my eyes and wanted to sit up. Dreanched in sweat, shocked and afraid. But my plan was crossed by a bad headache, that was flashing through my head and I had to lay down again. I groaned with pain and tried to remember, what had happened _before_ I had been hounted in my dream.

_Voices... two... voices in the darkness..._

Because of thinking my head ached even more and I stopped doing so. Instead of that I leaned onto my hands and looked around.

I still was lying in the cave – alone!

„Matt?!", I shouted. My head only hurt more from that, but I prefered having aches than being alone, without Matt in the digiworld!

What if the two shadows had took Matt with them?

What if he had been hurt or even had died?!

I didn't want to think _too much_ about _what_ could have happened. I rather stood up – slowly, very slowly – and called for Matt again.

„MATT! MATT! YAMATO! MATT! Matt! Matt...I...aww..."

Powerless I fell down. I nearly had seriously began to cry, when someone (or something) was throwing his shadow on me.

„Ken. Ken, how are you?"

I identified the voice, turned around and – couldn't believe, what I saw. In front of me stood, with a wry smile on his face, Tai.

„TAI! It's you! What are _you_ doing here – and where the hell is Matt? Awww... my head..."

Tai looked at me, scratched his head and said: „Think, you owe that aches to me..."

„What?!"

„Well, yesterday when Dave and I..."

„Davis is here, too?!"

„Yes. But as I said: Yesterday, when Dave and I entered this cave, we thought, someone evil would be here and so I... I knocked you down..."

His voice had turned into a silently, sheepishly something and now he looked at me _very_ ashamed.

„Then that yesterday... have been YOU?!", I suddenly realized.

„Yes. But afterwards Matt woke up and bowled us out..."

„And that was the best thing he could've done!", I shouted, jumped up and grabbed Tai at his throat. Now I was _really_ angry!

„Ken... say, are you crazy?", said Tai stertorous and looked at me in fear.

„If I'm crazy?!", I shouted, even more angry than before „My brain is the most dangerous weapon on earth, and everyone who hurts it, has to die!"

„The most... well... your hands... are very dangerous... too... you know..."

„I'll show you, what my hands can do, when I'm _really_ angry! I'm going to..."

„SAY KEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_ THERE?!", Matt stood in the entrance of the cave and looked at me with fury in his eyes „That's Tai, who you're killing there! TA-AI!"

I looked thunderstrucked at my hands.

_What the heck am I doing?!_

As if stung by an adder I stopped strangling Tai, who fell down on the floor. Then I sat down.

_Why did I do that? Why did I want to kill Tai? Am I completely crazy...? But... for one moment I thought just like five years ago... like I'd been the digimon emperor again..._

„What kind of action has _that_ been?!"

I looked up. In front of me stood Davis, with wide opened eyes and stared at me.

„You nearly killed me...", Tai added.

„I know... I...", I began „I reacted just like in former times..."

„What do you mean?! _Like in former times_?", Tai and Davis shouted with one voice.

„I think", Matt said „he means: Like five years ago, when he'd been the digimon emperor, right Ken?"

I simply nodded and stared at the floor. My head wasn't aching anymore, I just had a really bad conscience.

„Anyway", Tai stood up and stretched himself „we're four again. And the others can't be that far away, can they?"

„Right!", Davis stood up, too „The best thing is, we go search for them! Maybe we should split up, then we could..."

„And then we lose each other, yes?", Matt asked unbelieving and raised an eyebrow.

„NO! We meet here again and..."

„And you're sure that your „sense of direction" can bring you back here?", Tai grinned.

Davis' cheeks went red and he looked down on the floor.

„Okay, I have to admit that it wasn't a good idea.", he said quietly „But when we search for them together, it'll take even longer."

„Well, I don't think, it will take _that_ much time.", Tai said.

„Yeah, yeah. But don't say that I haven't warned you afterwards...", Davis crossed his arms while doing his „I'm-much-more-clever-than-anyone-else-and-everything-I-say-is-true"-expression.

The other ones bursted out laughing and so I just _had_ to do so, too...


	3. The striver and his problem

The striver and his problem

Matt´s Part:

Now we had ran around for hours without finding anyone!

_That poor TK! He still is having a real bad cold and should lie in bed right now, not running around doing adventures in the digiworld! Maybe he's lying somewhere right now and... STOP! Don't think any further! TK is fine!_

Frustrated I hit my own head a few times, so that I could think normal again.

Meanwhile Agumon and Veemon were fighting about the fact, who may go at the _very front_. Agumon pushed Veemon away and ran some more meters further, but a little while later Veemon ran to Tai's digimon and tripped him up. And then there was the problem – a turning! Veemon confident took the left path while Agumon took the right one meanwhile, just as confident as Veemon. After that Tai and Davis dashed - with many „Wait!"- and „Hey! Stop that!"-callings – away, after their digimon to catch them.

„Just like little kids.", Ken whispered, who had been walking behind us the whole time. He still looked depressed on the ground and even Wormmon, who sat on his shoulder and talking to him all the time, couldn't calm him down.

„What are you thinking about, Matt?", Gabumon asked and looked at me with his big, red saucer eyes.

„I'm only trying to guess who _he_ could be."

„Well, it isn't one of you, is it?", my digimon asked interested.

„That's what I'm thinking about the whole time, but...", Ken began, but then Davis ran towards us.

„Where are you got to?!", he cried already ten meters away „And where's Tai?!"

Like an answer we heard a crying sound from where Agumon had gone. It sounded like Tai. Something must have shocked him.

The first thing we did, was to ran there immediately.

There was staying Tai, behind him two other persons. The bigger one gesticulated around like mad, the other one looked... very... worn out...!

„TK!"

I ran towards my little brother, who looked simply happy when he realized, that I was the one, who caught him in his arms.

„Matt! Am I glad to see you!", he said relieved „Joe drove me up the wall, you know?"

„Joe...?", I realized only now, that the gesticulating, humongous guy behind me was Joe.

„Five minutes!", he cried nonstop at Tai.

„What has he a problem with?", I asked TK.

„Oh, _I_ can tell you very well", he told me obviously bored „Well, I only woke up and then..."

1 day ago at TK's and Joe's:

That stupid cold is going to kill me someday! I was awake, indeed, but I still had closed my eyes. Everything I wanted was to lie here and to do nothing, and _really nothing_.

But this plan was disturbed by Joe, who cried in my ear: „Say TK, do you even listen to me?!"

„Awww...", I sat up and felt terrible fever, head- and earaches and rather would lie in my bed, instead of dying here, because of Joes crying!

Patamon sat next to me and asked: "Are you feeling better, TK?"

"Better?", I nearly started laughing because of this bad ironic "With _him_?!", I pointed at Joe, and this was the first time I realized _what_ he was shouting around the whole time.

"... I still had five minutes! Whole FIVE MINUTES! And only because of me being that stupid to push that motherfucking damn button my WHOLE WRITTEN EXAM HAS HAD IT! Now I can forget my graduation! I wasn't able to finish one whole exercise! One out of TWENTY-FIVE! If I'm not getting at least a B for this written exam, I'll fail the whole examination!", he shook me now "THE WHOLE EXAMINATION, TK!"

Now everything hurted even more.

"... and when I'll fail the examination, I surely can forget becoming a doctor! AAARGH! MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

After an explanation of Patamon and Gomamon for us (well... more ME than US, because Joe was still whining about his written exam...) we started searching for the others. Meanwhile that freaked out student was telling me, what he was going to do – back in our world.

"I'll just go to that teacher and tell him that I HAVE to write that exam again because of... eehm... technical mistakes or something like that. And if he won't give it to me, I'm going to jump from that big bridge next to..."

I rolled my eyes and walked faster.

"TK, you're really not looking good.", Patamon had landed on my shoulder and looked at me worried.

"Maybe Joe has something with him...", Gomamon added.

"Tss... Joe...", I loudly took a breath of air "That boy not even has five minutes!"

But I stopped to take a breath, because now I felt REALLY sick!

And again there appeared Joe next to me.

"Now just wait! I...", he stopped right in the middle of the sentence and looked at me with wide opened eyes "OH MY GOD! WHAT A SIGHT YOU ARE, TK?!"

"Just like you look when you catched such a goddamn cold!", I said.

"A cold?!", he rummaged around in his bag "I think, I have some medicine here... Ah, there it is!", triumphant he raised a little bottle, in which some liquid slopped around. Most likely something, that would taste as enormous disgusting as possible. I just thought about a good excuse, so I wouldn't have to drink that kind of thing, when Joe already had inserted me a spoon full of it. Totally thunderstruck I only swallowed it and - just like I thought before – it tasted HARROWING!

"Well! And now", Joe said, while he put the bottle back into his bag "we're going to deal with the real problem again: I MADE A MESS OUT OF MY EXAMINATION!"

I sighed. Because THAT should probably be the thing I had to listen to the entire time...

**Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep - - - ERROR**

"**Argh, damn shit! Won't work like that, either! I have to try it again!"  
"Well... we still have... 2347 opportunities... Enjoy!"  
"Thank you!"**

Ken's part:

Headache, headache, headache and a barnacle, whining Joe, who bended my ears!

"...please, Ken, at least YOU could have some mercy..."

"I can't. Because I would have finished the exam after half an hour already."

"Oooooooooh...", Joe started an annoying, lasting siren sound, which nearly drove me out of my mind.

_If he won't stop that annoying kind of sound, I can't guarantee anything!_

Joe's constant howling was switching in an even higher octave.

Which was the final straw.

"ENOUGH!"

I turned around to collar that blue-haired irritant. Joe's siren sound immediately turned into a screaming sound, which prompted our companions to stop and stand there like frozen.

"Start only ONE MORE TIME with this unnecessary whining, and I'm going to KILL you!"

Thoughts flew through my head. Thoughts of the maddest grade. I only wanted to betray, to hurt, to kill!

And before I could contain myself, I already had punched Joe's face. I already wanted to hit him again, when someone grabbed my wrist and unloosed my grip around Joe's shirt.

"Stop it!", it was Matt "You'll only hurt yourself with those kind of actions!"

Then he pushed me down on the ground and released my arms. I felt hot and I was sure, that my face was as red as a traffic light.

_Matt... Joe... I'm sorry..._

Angry about myself I clenched my fists. I never ever wanted to become the digimon emperor again!

Joe sat in front of me, holding his cheek and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"You, you, you wanted to..."  
"Sorry!", I brought out, stood up and walked further afar to recollect myself.

Matt's part:

Totally frozen I stood there. Normally Tai would have stepped in, not me!

"We should go on.", Tai said and laid one hand on my shoulder.

"You're right.", I agreed and then I said to the others: "You've heard Tai, so let's hit the road!"

Somehow we landed up in the middle of a desert, however we did that. Ken was now going at the very end, so he hadn't to talk to someone.

Suddenly a call of Davis pierced through the silence, that came.

"Am I crazy, or do you see two people there, too?!"

I stopped staring at the ground and instead of that looked at the horizon, which wasn't very interesting at first. But then I saw, what Davis meant: Two little points right in front of us.

"Well, that really ARE two people", I noticed "But you're also crazy, Dave!"

"Ha, ha!", Davis screamed and started to run. "Oi!", we could hear him screaming far away "Those are Izzy and Cody!"

Now we all started to run – even TK! But when we reached them, we realized that they both had started a horrifying quarrel.

"I already told you, Cody, I don't know, where we are!", Izzy screamed.

"Oh, I don't even wonder!", Cody yelled at him "When you're that stupid, to let someone hack you computer!"

"I have no idea, who did THAT!"

"Oh! The ever-so-great Izzy has NO IDEA! Well, _that's_ interesting!"

"Don't pretend as if YOU would know anything! And further we're as good as lost here with a hacked PC!"

"Well, they really like each other!", Gabumon said ironic.

"I think, those are the wrong ones! Normally they both are totally well-adjusted!", Joe noticed.

"No, no, those ARE the real ones.", Armadillomon explained "They only can't stand each other. I don't know, why."

"Very unfortunately!", Tentomon remarked and shook his head.

"Well, now it's going to be funny!", Tai said "In sum we now have an ill TK; an annoying Joe; Ken, whose biggest wish is to kill us all; the she-goat Matt; Davis without ANY sense of direction and two fighting Izzy and Cody!"

"And at least we have Tai", I completed the numeration "who always runs his head against the wall and as a result havoc wreaks!"

"Right!", Tai agreed and only thought afterwards "Eeh, WHAT?! No, I'm the knight in shining armour!"

"As if!", Ken said and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Tai and Davis had separated the two squabblers and each of them held one.

"Shouldn't we at first think about what to do next?", I asked and looked angry at Izzy and Cody.

"But not until we've chained and gagged Joe!", TK sighed.

"Yaaay! Get him!", Gomamon screamed and threw himself onto Joe. Agumon and Veemon surley were in on it and even Patamon joined the chaos on the ground.

"And because of THAT problem being served, too", Ken said "we now can think about what to do now."

Frustrated TK sat down on the ground and began to draw twirls in the sand with his finger.

"No matter, what we'll going to do. I can't help as sick as I am."

"Don't say that!", Patamon griped and desisted from holding Joe on the ground "You still have me!"

"Patamon's right, TK!", Davis said, who obviously had problems in holding Cody "He – unlike you – CAN fight!"

"Hmm... maybe...", TK still looked as depressed on the ground as before.

"Let's just think, as if we all were able to fight", Ken started his calculations, threw back his hair, crossed his arms and laid one hand on his temple "Then we would have eight digimon, that are able to fight. Matt", he looked at me and I looked back, totally thunderstruck "Back then you were eight, too. What chance to win do we have, what do you think?"

Totally confused I thought about it. Never, never in a thousand years I would have thought, that Ken would ask ME about my opinion. Okay, granted, in games of strategy like playing Battleship I nearly always won, but there you're mostly depending on luck.

"Well... don't know... I'm sure we could do it.", I answered.

"I too know, that we _could_ do it.", Ken yelled at me "But I want to hear a prudently percentage!"

"What?!", I looked confused at him.

_What the hell are you thinking, boy?! Don't you know, that you can win if you really want to?! You don't need such a crap like percentage!_

That was what I actually wanted to say. But instead of that I only said: "Something like... 60%?"

_What the heck are you doing, Matt?! Why can't you just tell him, what you thought?! Is it because of...?! No! Stop it! That's not the important thing here! You're a digidestined, remember? No playboy!_

"Wrong!", Ken shouted. Then he began to walk from left to right and back again "Do you all really think so, yeah?! I can tell you, how big our chance is! With a humongous portion of luck we could have a chance of 50%, but as bad as the personal conditions look at the moment...", he paused and looked angry at us "We have no more than a chance of 15%."

Silence.

Deathly silence, in which Ken closed his eyes, feverish thinking, and again started to walk around. Then suddenly he turned around and looked at us with the meanest grin on his face, I've ever seen.

"Now I know!", he screamed confident in his victory "At first we have to know more about our enemy! Tentomon!", he turned to the metal-beetle, who looked at him thunderstruck and nearly froze while he was flying "Seek for my old fortress!"

"NO!", Izzy screamed and freed himself out of Tai's grab "You're not going to do any harm to my digimon, Ken! Either I would fight against you!"

"I'm not doing any harm to him!", Ken yelled "I send him on an important mission!"

"Yes, I know!", Izzy shouted "But maybe he won't return, if he's going to seek for your stupid fortress!"

"Eeehmm... Izzy...", Tentomon began.

"What?", Izzy turned around and looked into Tentomons eyes.

"I really think, I could do this. And additionally I want to help, you know?"

"Well...", Izzy thought for a moment "Okay, if you're really sure about it."  
"I am!"

"Well then...", Ken began to grin again "Go and seek for it, Tentomon!"

"Roger!", shouted Tentomon, saluted and flew away. Izzy looked after him, until there was no single sight of him at the horizon anymore.

"Very good! And now...", Ken looked kind of amused "we need a sacrifice, to send there!"

At first we all looked at Ken, as if he was crazy.

Then... all eyes focused on Joe.


	4. The Plan

The Plan

Ken's part:

"Hey! Hey, what're you doing?!", Joe shouted and tried to fight back, but because of Tai and Davis now holding _him_, the chance to flee was nearly nothing.

"No, no, no, I'm not going there! _I'm_ the eldest here and because of that we're gonna do what I say! And I say, that... ARGH!"

Tentomon was back and had straight flown into Joe.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry! I'm _really_ embarrassed about this!", he still couldn't breath very well.

Totally confused Joe got up and adjusted his glasses. With that idiot of a student we would deal later! Time for that oversized bug to make his report!  
"And?", I turned to Tentomon and threw back my hair. Seemed to be something like a habit. "Where is it?"

"Something like six kilometres away from here in a northeasterly direction! But there are flying thousands of Dark Pixiemon around it and..."

"On sec!", Davis interrupted him "What the heck are Dark Piexiemon?!"

"That's obvious!", Izzy explained "An evil kind of Piexiemon of course!"

"Of course...", Cody copycatted quietly.

"Yes, yes, that's all really interesting, but now go on, Tentomon!", I was going to be impatient.

"Well, like I said, those digimon are flying around the fortress and additionally it's protected by a net out of laser beams. And in front of the entrance there's another guard. Looks like a Dark Angemon."  
"WHAT?!", TK stood up, red with anger, and seemed as if he would kill anything and anybody, who stood in his way. "There's also a _Dark Angemon_, or what?!"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?", Matt said and looked totally shocked.

"And there's another problem!", Tai barged in "Our digimon aren't able to digivolve o their mega-level anymore! And I don't think, that your Armor-Evolution will work, either!"

"No, no, you can!", Tentomon said kind of happy "Since _he_ appeared we're able to do so again, you know? But I don't know if the Armor-Evolution _really_ will work..."

"Well!", Izzy said and grinned at Cody, who looked back angry, just like there would flash lightnings out of his eyes.

"Well, that's all really very nice, but I think, that this plan is completely mindless and too crazy to do it!", Joe moaned.

"Rubbish! It's _my_ plan and only because of that it's a good one!", bit by bit I was at the end of my tether "Northeast then... hm, hm, hm... Joe!", I looked at him like a mean teacher "You know where northeast is, don't you?"

"What? Oh, no, no, no, I _sadly_ don't know!", he stuttered and shook hie head as sanction.

"Well, then I'll borrow you my compass!", I said and grinned at him. I really had forgot, how good it was, to boss people around. I took the compass out of my bag and gave it to Joe.

"And how are we going to communicate?", he asked rueful.

"I'm going to think about that later! At first we need a spy!", I decided, grabbed Joe at his shoulders and turned him around, so that he looked directly in a northeasterly direction.

"An now _go_!", I pushed him and as obedient as an one-year-graded he listened to my orders and went, Gomamon behind him, straight in the fortress's direction.

"I hope, he'll return.", Matt said and got behind me. He didn't look very happy.

_Of course he shall return, but now he has something to do for a while and won't annoy us!_

Joe's Part:

"Mean! Mean! Mean! Why is it always me? Why isn't it Tai or Davis for a change?! NO it's always ME who has to do the dirty work!", I was foaming with rage!

"Now calm down, Joe!", Gomamon was shambling right next to me and now tried to calm me down for nearly a whole hour. A physical impossibility. Angry I went on going, until Gomamon tripped me up. I faltered and fell down, right into the sand. I spit out a mouth full of it and sat down.

"And what was THAT for?!"

"You don't even listen to me! We have to manage getting into that fortress! Otherwise our plan will never work!", he said full of beans.

"But I don't want to right now! I must finish my examination! They can do their shit by themselves!"

Demonstrative I stood up and crossed my arms.

"But Joe... remember... if you're doing that, there won't be annoying phone calls anymore. You could sleep at night, instead of talking. Everything would be fine."

Surprised I looked at him.

"You're right, Gomamon.", I recognized and my voice sounded a little bit silly while I was saying that "I will never ever have to answer silly questions! Never ever be the one, who tells them, how to live their lifes!"

"See? I told you..."

"And the only thing, we have to do is, entering the fortress and spy a little bit?", I could hardly believe my luck!

"Right!", Gomamon said happy and jumped excited around.

"Well then!", I punched the air "Go in and win!"

**Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep - - - ERROR**

"**This CAN'T be happening!"**

"**Well, it can..."**

"**Oh, and why?"**

"**I spilled the lemon juice... over it..."**

"**Oooh! I'm gonna kill you!"**

"**Whaaaa! HEEEELP!"**

Joe's part:

Sitting behind a rock we looked at the patrolling guards, who had been checked by Dark Angemon from time to time.

_And how they all look!_

The Dark Pixiemon were carrying spears, swords or bow and arrow. Additionally they weren't pink anymore, but red and grinned from ear to ear tho whole time.

Dark Angmon had black wings, shoulder-lenght black hair and a blindfold out of iron. And as icing on the cake he was carrying a long lance with an iron, barbed peak, which looked very painful.

But even if we had managed it to get through the guards, there still would have been that net out of laser beams, that covered the fortress just like a cyclone fence. And because of it building a dome, we weren't able to enter from above.

_Ow, that bites! Now, that I could end those stupid phone calls forever, I'm not able to do it because of something like THAT! But I was saying from the very beginning that this was a whacky, wasteful, completely crazy..._

I stopped right in the mib of my thoughts, because of something confusing me. A brown-green something, hunted right round the fortress by a green-pink flash of colour.

„_What _is _that_?!", I asked Gomamon still looking at the two persons running around the fortress.

„I don't know.", he admitted. Then he wispered: „But, look there! There's a hole inside of the net out of laser beams, there on the ground!", he looked at me and grinned.

Just like I thought. There just _had_ to be a hole in this net, because otherwise the whole plan wouldn't work.

„Maybe we can manage to get through there.", I suggested and so we slashed ourselves a way to that hole, always trying not to be seen by all those bad digimon.

A little while later we were sitting behind some rocks right in front of the hole, that was just big enough for me to fit through, waiting for Dark Angemon to start his flight around the fortress. Right now there was no sight of the two guys, which were running around here only minutes ago.

Then suddenly Dark Angemon streched out his wings. I stopped breathing and watched him flying up in the air some metres and – again landing on the ground in front of the entrace.

„Maaan!", I sighed „Now move your fat ass away from that entrace there and let me in!"

And Dark Angemon – obeyed! Again he streched his wings and this time he flew around the next corner, to start his patrol.

_Here we go!_

I crawled as near on the ground as I could towards the hole, followed by Gomamon. Then I started to crawl through the hole.

Suddenly I felt, how it went baking hot on my back. That stupid laser beam burned my expensive designer shirt just now!

I clenched my teeth and moved on crawling.

Moments later me and Gomamon were standing right in front of the fortress's entrace.

„And now?!", I asked irritated „_I_ can't see any door bell!"

„Me neither.", Gomamon admitted, but as by a miracle the door just opened in the same moment, when I wanted to sit down on the treshold.

As if I was mesmerized, I stood up again and walked inside Ken's old fortress.

As soon as I had entered the door behind me closed again. I swallowed. I knew what was coming next, but nevertheless I was scared when a person, dressed in white and with reflecting glasses walked towards me.

„Follow me.", he said with a deep voice, which seemed as if it wasn't coming from this world.

Knowing that I just had to do this, I did as the guy said ans followed him into a room, not even realising that Gomamon was no longer with me...


End file.
